


Remember When Bruce Hulked Out That One Time?

by BlueFrost



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hulk in public, Tony swearing around little kids, even if there is no threat, everyone smacks Tony, wreckage of a sea-saw, wreckage of park equipment, wreckage of the park itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFrost/pseuds/BlueFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers try their hand at spending quality time in the local park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When Bruce Hulked Out That One Time?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of Statistics class and my own experience on sea-saws, neither were (or are for the former) pleasant.
> 
> Plus I was just reeeeaaally bored and this came out like a surprise birth. So yeah.

"Pile up!"

"Tony we won't be able to tip him! We won't even be able to _fit_!"

"Then Hulk out."

"Haha - no."

"But Brucey! Hey, Tasha, get over here. Maybe you can help persuade Brucey."

"Yeah, dog pile on the sea-saw with us!"

"My friends, I still do not understand the purpose of this device."

"We'd be able to show you if _Bruce_ would hulk out."

"Really, Tony, worse idea today."

"No no, I like."

"Thank you, Clint. You're always a buddy."

"That's only because you two planned this."

"Tasha! So good of you to join us - that's not joining us."

"No, it's not."

"Why aren't you joining us? Aren't we good enough for you?!"

"That's exactly why Clint."

"It's better than nothing Legolas. Now come on Brucey, let's - where's Steve? Hey - hey, Steve! Get your star spangled ass over here - OW! ...What the...what the _fuck_ Bruce?! AHH!"

"We're in a park Tony. Watch your language."

"Yeah, Tony. Look at those parents evil-eye you."

"It's Steve's fault, that - OWWW! I didn't even s _ay_ anything!"

“It can't be Captain America's fault that you swear, Stark."

"You're supposed to be neutral Romanov."

"And you're supposed to be at the office."

"Fuck that! Ouch! My fucking - HEY! Damn it Barton I - _Maybe_ if you guys stop smacking me, I'd stop!"

"Tony Stark? Stop swearing? I'd love to see that failure."

"Fuck you Cli - Function! I'm sorry! I'm _sorry_! I meant to say function!"

"Good boy Tony."

"...function you Bruce."

"Wouldn't we break the sea-saw this way?"

"Only if Brucey hulks out."

" _No,_ Tony!"

"Meeeh. You guys always gang up on me - MOTHER FUNCTION!"

"Oh gawd, the stupid pain.The stupid rock digging into my back! Steve, get off me! Your muscles, they crush me!"

"It is a wise choice that you chose to stand there, Natasha."

"Clearly. And nice job knocking - "

"Holy fuck nuts - "

"Tony, what did we say about - where are you going?!"

"Bruce is green!"

"Did we land on him or something?!"

"RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

"Clint, get back here. We gotta - "

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

"RUN!"

"BLEEEMARRRQRGGGGHHHH!"

"Did I just hear a 'Q' in there?!"

"Keep running Clint!"

 

* * *

  
  
Fury was glaring at the holographic screen. Hard. 

“Sir,” Maria walked in, “I just the news - how did that happen?” She stopped dead in her tracks. On screen was footage from an amateur cameraman about the Avengers causing a disturbance at a local childrens’ park, occupying a sea-saw, then of the Hulk scaring off everyone in the near vicinity. Somehow it had gotten out of hand and Hulk managed to go all the way to Grand Central Station. The cameraman turned away from the wreckage and zoomed in on Thor purchasing three hot dogs from a streetvendor. 

“Where was Coulson when this happened?!” Fury barked out, “He was their overseer for the weekend. Where was he?!”

“He was seeing a cellist, sir.”

“...what?”

“Captain Rogers assured him and myself that he would be able to handle the team while he was away.”

“And that a good look at where that got them! Call those idiots in NOW!”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
